Trick or Treat: Grave, Haunts, and Blood
by Darth Mudkip
Summary: The graves were dug, the bodies in place, and darkness in wait. The planning, the plotting, the vengeful laugh, it was time for Bakura to set it all in motion. TW: slight gore, blood.


The dirt shuffled beneath his booted feet. The crunching remains of leaves parted from him as he moved to the hill in the center of the cemetery. Bakura called away his pet, pleased with her work. Below and around him hundreds of graves were opened, lids remaining on the wooden boxes. His head lolled to the side, the bones cracking in his neck, before he moved his knuckles to do the same.

It was almost time.

Almost time to bring the new rise. They thought him a mindless, brainless fool, and one to be feared. Yet, the mortals still wanted to play. Wanted to test him and his province, test and see what he could do, but he would not show them.

No.

_They _would show the humans. _They _will come and destroy, creating havoc, and uncontrolled chaos. But he would not rule over their actions. Free to act, free to feed, free to kill and make more.

THEY WANTED TO SEE HIM ANGRY.

THEY WANTED TO PUSH AND PRODE AND TREAT HIM LIKE A HUMAN TOOL.

Of course he wanted to please his guests, the people of the town, the children of the school, the pest under his feet.

They wanted to play with the zombie, and the zombie they will get.

Bakura's ears picked up the tune of a ringing bell in the distance and his lips twitched into a smirk. He took off his black trench coat, extending his arms upward and into the air, calling forward his own darkness.

The elongated tendrils shifted, humming over the field, marching into the grave and possessing the bodies and skeletons below. They pulsated, vibrating in the air as they moved over the bones and half departed flesh becoming one with the bodies.

Hundreds. Hundreds of bodies began to hum and move in tune with the shadows. Bakura stood strong, his eyes closed and face stoic as he moved his shadows over the bodies. He could feel the energy being drained through his body, to give life to darkness, and he was prepared. He would not hold back. He needed no rage to feed, needed nothing but his own terror.

Oh the games he could play. How simple would it be to tempt another human to let him in, that he was just like them, that he was scared, terrified for his own safety, but instead…

He chuckled. It would be all too fun. His strength would be returned to him shortly, but for now the rest of the bodies waited for him to give more, more of his darkness, more of his sanity, more of the border between life and death. He could feel it in his heart. The shadows pulling, twisting, owning him, calling him to cave, to give in.

He would not. Could not! HE HAD WAITED TOO LONG FOR THIS!

Bakura grunted as he felt the familiar essence of insanity break over him, but he fought it, he had to, he wasn't done yet. His fingers flexed and the shadows became as thin wires, connected to the bodies of the dead. One eye opened looking over and he moved them, contorting the bodies to rise and become one with the everlasting darkness within.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he lowered his arms, and the bodies stood where they were, swallowed by the massive swirling shadows. A few passing spectators watched in awe as he worked, perhaps thinking that it was nothing but a show and treat to be seen.

He was panting, flexing his hands, keeping himself in check. He could smell the darkness, and hear the heartbeats of the humans nearby.

"Come! See the show, a once in a life time guarantee!" His voice shouted and his head turned to the people, his eyes glowing an unnatural red. "Watch the darkness leave, and see the surprise behind waiting for you."

Humans were so foolish. He wanted to laugh as they slowly poured in to the graveyard, dancing over the tombstones and hedges. The shadows were pulling them humans to them, enticing them to see what was behind. They sparkled, shining a bright purple in scattered bursts throughout. "It's almost time," Bakura stumbled slightly as he walked, his hand resting on the dome, tapping the darkness. He looked down at the child dressed as a Hollywood rendition of what he was. What a real zombie was. "Do you want to see the treat child?" He asked through a toothy grin. The boy could only nod in excitement.

"Step closer to it;" His hand went to the boys back, nudging him forward, "Put your hand on the dome and wait." The child smiled, doing as Bakura asked. His small pudgy fingers tapped on it, poking and prodding, trying to break through.

All over people copied the child, acting as he was, trying to enter and see what was inside. Bakura lifted his hands again, the strings of darkness attaching to his finger once more. He spread them, pulling them back with one tug and the dome shattered.

Inside stood the corpses, blood and flesh half restored, organs putrid and rotting falling to the ground as they groaned. Mindless bugs, only wishing to fill the need to feed.

Screams.

The humans were screaming now. Or was it just that the child next to him was loud enough to cover them all? The undead woman picked up the child, teeth, strong, yet raw, bit into his neck, tarring the flesh from the bone, the chewing and moans in human while the child kept screaming and crying.

It was music to his ears.

All around, they were feeding on the humans, chewing killing devouring them. Blood spattered on the ground, staining the grass crimson. A red carpet for them to arrive to the slaughter of men and women in style.

Bakura petted the head of the minion, the being dropping the half eaten child from its grip. It's sole desire to please him and his will.

"Go, feed, today is yours. Take all you want, kill, mark, and destroy. Own yourselves, own the darkness, own the light, you are dead, free, and will serve your master. Go." The laughter could no longer be contained and the darkness laughed with him, groaning in their distorted way.

The beings tore down the fence, knocking it aside in their desire to serve. Bodies left distorted of the curious humans laid scattered across the ground. Bakura's eyes trained onto the child's body as it rose, moving and slugging forward.

"I gave you a trick, now for your treat. Come, there are mortals to feast on." His hand ruffled the bloodied scalp before walking along with the child.

After all, he and his creations still had a full day to cause terror. One in which the humans would never forget.

* * *

Ficlet from tumblr based off a Zombie!Bakura and all that fun stuff~


End file.
